Fire of the Phoenix
by kanesho
Summary: Kanesho returns to Shuggazoom and her friends welcome her back. But soon Kanesho's powers start to go out of control. Kanesho's shocking past is slowly uncovered as this mystery is solved. 10 reviews and I start a new chapter.
1. The Phoenix Retuns

**Yay! I'm finally starting on a new story! My grandma was hogging the computer. For those of you who have been waiting the fruits of your virtue have arrived. By the way I don't own SRMTHFG. If I did Sparx and Nova would have been a couple in the 2****nd**** season. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The phoenix returns**

Chiro opened his eyes to see the sun shining on his bed through a window. From the looks of it he had been asleep for a while. Until noon to be exact. He sat up in his bed trying to contemplate if what he had seen that night was real or just a dream. After five minutes he decided to wait and see. After all, Kanesho said she'd be coming back in his dream. Or was it just wishful thinking? Unable to stand the gnawing hunger that was overtaking him, he got out his bed. Bleary eyed, he walked into the kitchen to be greeted by all his friends.

"Hey," he grumbled out at them and observed what each was having. Otto and Dosuko were devouring hamburgers, while Sitoshi and Antauri had both decided to eat salad. Sparx was eating Chinese; Nova had settled for spaghetti, Dark Wing had ramen, and Light Wing wanted to eat pizza. Chiro grabbed a chair and sat down. The super robot was filling up fast. Three people had to share rooms with someone. Nova and Sitoshi shared one room, both being girls. Dosuko shared with Sparx and Light Wing plus Dark Wing had another.

"So you're finally up Chiro. That's great!" Otto mumbled with his mouth full of hamburger. What it really sounded like was: Bo youb finarry ub Chilo. Thad's gread! Chiro laughed at Otto's words.

"Yeah I'm up. Is there any food left?" Chiro looked around the table.

"Sure Chiro! Here you can have some of my pizza, ok?" Light Wing handed Chiro a very large slice of pizza. Chiro immediately bit into it. The cheesy taste filled his mouth as he smelled the aroma of pizza. Presently Otto gave off a very large belch causing everyone but Light Wing, Antauri, and Gibson to laugh out loud.

"Otto! Excuse yourself please!" Gibson scolded.

"Sorry Gibson. It just came out." Otto gave Gibson a sheepish look. Gibson just sighed. In the middle of it all there was a knock on the super robot's foot crusher cruiser six.

"I'll get it guys." Chiro got up and left his friends to finish lunch. Walking to the door his hopes soared. Kanesho could be on the other side of that door!

_'I think she's finally back.'_ As Chiro opened the door he felt his heart go to his throat. In the good kind of way. There standing before him was a five foot three inch tall girl with blonde-brown hair and emerald green eyes flecked with gold. Her wear was a blood red dress that stopped just above her knees. She had a blood red bow in her hair with a citrine gem in the middle (orange crystal). Kanesho had returned. Her soft innocent smile made her look even gentler.

"Hey. May I come in?" Kanesho asked.

"Chiro who's at the door?" Antauri came up behind Chiro. The silver monkey stopped in his tracks upon seeing Kanesho. She smiled and waved at him. Her smile grew larger when Antauri didn't make a move to her away. Suddenly all three heard a loud growl. Antauri looked quizzically at Chiro, who looked at Kanesho, who was blushing madly.

"I guess I'm a little hungry." She put her hands behind her head and grinned.

"Chiro move." Antauri told the fifteen year old boy. Chiro steeped aside, letting the wise monkey pass. Antauri stepped up to Kanesho, his face impassive.

"Kanesho," he started. "You are no longer welcomed at the super robot. And unless you can earn our trust back, you may not stay here. I am sorry." Antauri turned to leave, but was stopped by Kanesho calling out to him.

"Antauri wait! He was trying to kill Chiro with these horrible dreams and the only way to make him stop was to work for him and I'm sorry." A tear escaped Kanesho's eyes. "I'm so sorry. I came here to tell you that and hope that you'd forgive me. But I was wrong." Her tears were flowing freely now. "I'll just leave. But thank-you for not attacking me." Chiro grabbed her hand. Kanesho looked up him, the tears still streaming down her face. He pulled her into the super robot.

"Antauri." Chiro looked at his second in command. "Let Kanesho stay. She wouldn't fight me and she won't ever fight any of us. Besides she warned me that no matter what or how real they seem to be, my dreams aren't and I can't listen or give into them." Chiro stated to him. He still had hold of Kanesho's hand and was leading her to the kitchen. Upon their arrival, everyone stopped eating. Dosuko fell out of his chair and landed with a thump on the floor, causing Kanesho to giggle. Sitoshi joined in. Soon everyone was laughing at Dosuko's stupidity. Sitoshi ran up and hugged her friend.

"Welcome back Kanesho!" Sitoshi laughed.

"It's good to be back!" Kanesho's eyes wandered around the room of smiling and laughing faces. She then imprinted the scene in her memory. Light Wing handed her a slice of cheese pizza. All in all it was a good afternoon for Chiro.

**

* * *

I can't believe I wrote something this sappy!**

**Please review guys. If you don't I might discontinue this story. Sorry it took so long to update. Something was wrong with my computer! **


	2. Another normal day not!

**Hello again! No one is reviewing! That makes me sad. (Sniffle. Tears show up.)**

**Chiro: Are you crying? (Sparx looks at me funny. Tears instantly dry up)**

**No!!! Of course not. So people, please review. (whispers) Or I start to cry. But don't tell the others. Ok?**

**Sparx: What'd you say? (Looks at me funny again.) **

**Nothing!!! On with the story!**

* * *

"Kanesho? Kanesho wake up. Kanesho!" Chiro was shaking Kanesho, rather roughly in fact, trying to wake the 14 year old girl up. Kanesho was tossing in her sleeping bag. You see she was having a nightmare and her forehead was covered in sweat. Chiro continued shaking her and saying her name over and over again until he got a reaction. A bad one. When Kanesho opened her eyes to see Chiro hovering over her was the last thing she expected. She then proceeded to freak out. She immediately sat up, slapped Chiro across the face, which left a nice red hand print across on his face, and stretched.

"What'd you do that for!?" He yelled at her.

"Do what?" Kanesho honestly had no clue what she had done.

"This." Chiro said angrily while pointing at his aching cheek. (Face!) Kanesho stared blankly at him not registering that she had slapped him. Chiro was getting more agitated by the second.

_'Why is she pretending she didn't do anything!?' _Were Chiro's thoughts. Kanesho put her hand on where the handprint was a confused look on her face.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Kanesho asked him. Chiro instantly realized she really didn't know she had slapped him.

_'Must have been a reflex or something.'_ He mused.

"Never mind." He got up and grabbed some clothes to wear.

"Hey Kanesho?" He asked.

"Huh?" Kanesho's head snapped up. Apparently she was in her own little world.

"Do you mind leaving so I can get dressed?" Chiro looked at her. Kanesho instantly turned beet red. Then she got angry.

"You thought I was going to stay?! Don't flatter yourself too much!" Kanesho stormed out the room she was sharing with Chiro. Chiro watched her leave then _he _got _angry_ at _her_.

"What made you think that I thought you going to stay!? I just asked you a question!" His yelling was in vain because Kanesho had already shot down the orange tube and was headed towards the kitchen.

_'Why'd you do that!? He probably hates you right now.'_ Kanesho mentally kicked herself for being so rude to him. He did stick up for her after all.

_'Maybe I'm just nervous. Yeah that's it. I'm nervous. But about what?'_ Kanesho entered the kitchen to see everyone staring at her.

"What?" Kanesho looked behind her to see if an intruder was behind her. Seeing none she turned back around.

"What were you two yelling about?" Sitoshi asked her friend.

"Nothing. Just eat before I get angry at you." Kanesho glared at the bubbly girl who then stuffed her face avoiding all eye contact with the ticked off half-demon. Dosuko snickered at her.

"You want some cereal?" Light Wing asked in her everyday perky way. (Stole that from Dragonqueenc.) This earned her a growl from Kanesho. Light Wing instantly became nervous.

"O-ok. Don't need to be so mean about it." Kanesho got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sparx questioned her.

"Out!" Kanesho yelled back at the red simian.

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed." Otto said when Kanesho was out of ear shot.

"Agreed Otto." Gibson nodded his head along with the others except for Antauri and Dosuko. For some strange reason Dosuko found the whole ordeal very amusing. And by amusing I mean hilarious.

"What's so funny Dosuko?" Otto asked. When Dosuko finally stopped laughing he told everyone what was so funny.

"Kanesho just walked out of here in her pajamas." He then went back to laughing and was slowly joined by everyone except Gibson and Antauri. The two mentioned had not seen the funny in the image of Kanesho walking around the city in an over sized black tee-shirt that looked like a dress that said: 'Talk and you die'. Thankfully everyone else did. Presently Kanesho walked back in glaring at everyone, especially Dosuko. She then walked into the main room, went up to Chiro's part of the robot, and knocked on the door to his room.

"Chiro it's me. I hope you're dressed 'cause I'm coming in." Kanesho slid open the door and walked in the slightly messy room. No one was in the room so she grabbed the dress she had on the other day and walked out.

_'I can apologize later. After all I have the whole day.'_ With that thought in her mind she felt a little better. Kanesho headed to the bathroom in order to take a shower and change. After she was done ten minutes later she felt a whole lot better. Leaving the super robot and feeling the breeze against her form felt good to her. Then her mind suddenly went to her nightmare but she pushed the thoughts away.

_'None of that's going to happen. I have friends now. I'll never lose to my past. I have to stay away from those memories or I'll lose them like everyone else.'_ Kanesho shook her head and made her face go towards the sun. She then decided to walk around the city and look for Chiro.

_'I still need to apologize. I've gotta do that today.'_ Kanesho started down the path to the city looking for her friend. People waved to being friendly. She waved back but her mind never really focused on them. For some reason it couldn't and wouldn't.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? This time reveiw! Please or I think you don't like me. **


	3. The Trouble Begins

**Hello again! I'm going to finish this story no matter what so enjoy the story you guys. **

**Chiro: So in this chapter Kanesho's nightmare will be explained.**

**Kanesho: By the way the writer does not play me in this story or the one before it. Her real name is Kakuro but you won't find her anywhere in this world.**

**Sitoshi+Dosuko: Read and review!**

**Kanesho: Please! (Gives puppy dog eyes.) You know you can't resist this face.**

* * *

Kanesho was walking through the city, stopping at various stores to look at the merchandise, wishing she had brought some money. At this moment she looking at a pet store, watching the colorful birds squawk out different words. She laughed as one of the birds said a word that I will not right down to a little nine year old boy. Yep, a curse word.

_'Probably learned that from an angry citizen that it bit.'_ She mused. The nine year old boy ran to his parents and told them about the bird. Kanesho shook her head and left. Kanesho headed toward the park to think.

_'I wonder why I had that nightmare after so long. I haven't had it since I was six. Since I lost my parents. Why do I even try to be happy and make friends? I should just push them away to spare myself the pain. They're going to end up just like the others. Dead.' _Upon this happy thought Kanesho arrived at the park. She sat down under an oak tree and went over her nightmare. Children were playing and laughing but it sounded far away. Just like her home. Far away. So very far away…

'_Nightmare'_

_'Kanesho was running through a forest. She was being chased by a pack of wolves. The scent of fear, blood, and death hung heavy in the air. Kanesho was clutching a toy monkey doll named Puck. Her blood stained the doll turning it from brown, to a sickening red hue. She stumbled over a root but quickly regained her balance. The wolves were gaining on her. One of them was carrying a human child in its jaws. The sweet and bitter smelling red liquid ran over the child's face. It was dead. Looking behind her Kanesho wished she was stronger so she could have protected the village. Instead she was running away. Kanesho had lost too much blood and was becoming dizzy. She tripped and fell for the last time. The wolves leapt upon her and she screamed.'_

"Hey look out!" The words made Kanesho's head snap up. She was hit in the head with an electric blue Frisbee. Kanesho rubbed her temple as a teenager walked up to her.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, just peachy." Kanesho mumbled sarcastically. She handed the Frisbee back to him.

"Sorry about that girl." He ran off and tossed the Frisbee to his dog. Kanesho sighed and sat back down.

"That child was my friend." She said aloud, mostly to herself and not the squirrel that was watching her.

"And he died. Not two days after he met me. Sitoshi and Dosuko. Their home planet was destroyed after they met me. And then my parents. They were killed because they went into that village to get a new button eye for Puck. All that happened and it's my fault. I've gotta leave before anything happens to Chiro and the others." Kanesho got up but then sat back down.

_'Why do I fell so dizzy all of a sudden?'_ Kanesho stood up again and found she could stand. She took a step forward and fell. Some of the people walked over to her and asked if she was ok. Kanesho didn't register a thing they said. Her eyes widened.

_'I can't hear. Why can't I hear?! Why can't I move?!'_ Kanesho started struggling to stand. Some people helped her get on her feet. She gasped out her thanks and they helped her to the park bench. Kanesho sat there. A boy offered her some water but she turned it down. She didn't really hear what he said but saw what he was doing.

"I don't need it." She said.

_'What's wrong with me!?' _She thought. Her mind then realized the boy was pushing the cup to her lips. She drank the contents of the cup. After doing so she could speak a bit more clearly.

"Call Chiro. Please." Kanesho's head fell back and she looked at the sky before falling unconscious ten minutes later. The last thing she saw was Chiro's worried face looking at her, and feeling motion as he picked her up in order to carry Kanesho back to the super robot. Her mind went blank after that.

* * *

Kanesho opened her eyes to see Chiro hovering over her for the second time that day. She turned her head and also saw, Antauri, Sparx, Nova, Otto, Dosuko, Sitoshi, Dark Wing, and Light Wing. The only person she didn't see was Gibson. Erm monkey. Erm cyborg monkey thing. The others were talking but everything was mute to her.

"Guys?" Kanesho's voice was barely audible. Chiro was the only one that was close enough to hear her.

"Guys she's awake." He turned back to her and smiled. Kanesho saw his lips move but didn't here a thing.

"Chiro I can't hear you." Kanesho whispered to him. His smile disappeared.

"Kanesho can't hear me Gibson. What's wrong with her?" Chiro asked his chief of science.

"Mild form of shock. Give her a few minutes, she'll be fine." Gibson said, never looking up from what he was doing. Chiro let out a sigh of relief.

_'Why can't I hear them? What happened anyway?'_ Kanesho lay there looking around her. Seeing test tubes, beds, and medical devices, she assumed she was in med bay. Kanesho closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into the dream world, not knowing who awaited her in her dreams. Or rather nightmares.

**

* * *

Kanesho: Cliffy! You stink Kakuro. I want to know who I'm going to meet in my dream.**

**Kanesho this already happened. Remember? Or do you not because you were out like a light? **

**Kanesho: Oh yeah! I'm going to meet- **

**Don't say it stupid! You'll ruin the next chapter! Now readers would it kill you to review once in a while! It's the little blue button in the left hand corner. Now click it!**


	4. Problems Arise

**Kanesho: Kakuro does not own SRMTHFG. Got it?**

**I can't believe I forgot to do the disclaimer for the first three chapters… I'm such an idiot!**

**Dosuko: Yes you are Kakuro. Yes you are.**

**Hey! By the way I'm thinking of changing my pen name to Kakuro so no one's confused okay? Tell me what you guys think!**

**Gibson: Read and review. Thank you very much for your comments. They are very much obliged.**

_

* * *

Kanesho was sitting in a desert with not one, not two, not three, but five suns! Hot? A little. Mad? A lot._

_"Why the heck am I here!?" Kanesho yelled at the sky. She looked around her to see a vast wasteland. Tilting her head back she saw that storm clouds were gathering in the distance, but were rapidly coming toward her. Then the scenery changed. She was no longer surrounded by sand and sun, but rather a cold stone floor and torch light that she knew all too well._

_'Not this place. Not again.' Kanesho turned around in circles looking for a way out. Instead of going towards the exit, she was drawn to the thrown where _he _sat. Kanesho was frightened to tell the truth. That cold stare, his evil aura, how did Chiro take having to face that on a regular basis? Kanesho shivered. The room was growing rapidly colder. It was her ultimate weakness. Skeleton King watched her unforgiving, willing her to die. Though he spoke no words Kanesho was chilled to the bone by the look he was giving her. The cold enveloped her, making her feel so odd. Like her eyes just wanted to close and never open again. Like she was dying…_

Kanesho's eyes shot open. She found that someone had taken the liberty to put some covers on her. Grateful for the warmth she pulled them around her body only to find herself still chilled by that nightmare. Around her she could hear the hum of a machine and voices outside the medical ward.

_'I've got to get out of here. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I don't want them to die.'_ Kanesho thought. Pushing the covers aside, she looked for a ventilation system. Finding one she lifted a chair and placed it by the vent in the ceiling.

_'I sure hope this works like it does in those movies.'_ Kanesho then got on the chair and stretched herself to reach the vent. What she didn't count on was that Gibson would walk in to check on her at that moment. She was so focused on getting in the vent she didn't even hear him come in.

"Kanesho might I ask you what you are doing?" Gibson inquired staring at the fourteen year old girl. Kanesho was so startled that she had fallen from her perch on the vent's edge.

"Ahhh!" Kanesho yelled as she fell from her perch. Landing on her butt with a thump she had resorted to saying 'ow' over and over again. She stood up and rubbed the area in pain, smiling sheepishly at Gibson.

"Hey Gibson. When did you come in?" Kanesho gave off a weak laugh.

"While you were thrashing your legs trying to get into our ventilation system. May I ask what you were doing?" Gibson stared at her giving her a 'tell the truth' look. Kanesho brushed it off and said: "Just stretching my arms." For emphasis she stretched her arms and grinned. Gibson didn't fall for it. After all he wasn't about to be tricked into believing such a perfectly lame excuse.

"Funny, it looked like you were trying to get out of this room without alerting us of your departing." Gibson eyed her curiously trying to figure out why she was doing what she had tried to do. Does that make any sense?

"Ok you got me. I was trying to escape. But I have a good excuse." Gibson gave the 'I'm waiting' look.

"Ok I don't. But I just didn't want you-" Kanesho covered her mouth and looked away.

"Didn't want me to what? Kanesho, I want the truth this time and not some petty excuse."

"I…I can't tell you Gibson. I just can't." Kanesho made a break for the door. The others except Antauri, who was meditating, had been listening to the conversation on the other side of the door. When Kanesho opened the door most of them got barreled into, but Kanesho just kept going, streaking up the orange colored tube to Chiro's room. Locking the door behind her she lay down on the bed and began to cry silent tears leaving a wet spot on the red covers.

* * *

"Brain Strain what did you do!? I've never seen Kanesho that worked up before. It just doesn't seem like her." Sparx asked his blue companion.

"It isn't like her Sparx. She's normally different. Never upset like that, but when she is someone had to do something that really hurt her emotionally. Physical pain never makes her like that." Sitoshi pointed out to the red simian. Dosuko had clenched his fist and made his way to the blue cyborg monkey. Bending down to Gibson's level he grabbed the said monkey by his chest fur and stood up. To Gibson, Dosuko had a look on of pure anger.

"What did you do to her!?" Dosuko yelled through clenched teeth while shaking Gibson so he looked like one of those bobble head dolls with his head moving up and down up and down.

"I merely asked her a question. Why would that make her react like that!?" Dosuko stopped shaking the monkey and dropped him. The others that had been trying to get Dosuko to stop the rough treatment immediately went to Gibson asking if he was hurt, etc. Sitoshi put her hand on Dosuko's arm and shook her head.

"Chiro. Why don't you go see if Kanesho's alright. You're the only one she's going to feel like talking to right now, and if you don't go soon, she might think that you don't care if she's ok. I remember when she was feeling down and we didn't check on her, she was even worse the next day." Chiro nodded his head and started walking to the orange tube to check up on his friend.

* * *

**Kanesho: We hope you guys liked the chapter! Don't forget to tell Kakuro what you think of her changing her pen name.**

**Kanesho,Dosuko,Sitoshi,Kakuro: Ja ne! Arigato for reading!**


	5. Confesions of the heart

**I know that the last four chapters haven't been very eventful but this one isn't going to that different but the chapter after this will be a bit more exciting. So don't give up on me guys! Now Dosuko will do the disclaimer. **

**Dosuko: Do I have to?**

**Yes now go!**

**Dosuko: Kakuro does not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! And she never will.**

**I can only dream.**

* * *

Kanesho lay on Chiro's bed and cried. She cried until no more tears were left. And yet no one came to comfort her. She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, eyes barely peeking out from behind her knees.

_'I need to calm down. What if I lose control? The results would be more disastrous than just a few broken bones. I…I might kill someone.' _Kanesho thought to herself. The thought of killing one of her only friends got her worked up again. It brought back another memory of when she was young. About five years old. She had been playing with some of the village kids. She was so young then. How could they do that to her?

'_Flashback'_

'_Kanesho was throwing a ball to some kids that were about her age, five years old. There were five boys and two girls. The boys all had short black hair in a ponytail that went to the nape of their necks. They wore brown shorts and two had green tee-shirts, one had blue, one had red, and the other one had gray. The girls had had brownish blackish hair and wore pink kimonos. All had either black or brown eyes. Kanesho herself had a half ponytail that went to her shoulders and a red and black kimono on. Her mouth was set in a happy smile as were the other children's. A shadow fell in front of them. Kanesho dropped the ball as she watched each of her friends be dragged away by angry parents._

_"Don't play with that filthy thing," One said. Another said, "That's dangerous don't ever do that again." The other three parents just shot glares in Kanesho's direction. Not understanding what was going on, Kanesho tried to follow her friends. She was soon shot back by a man with his son. After striking her and getting his son to stop trying to help Kanesho he glared at her and said, "Don't ever come near my child again you filthy half-breed!"Kanesho sat there dumbfounded. 'Half-breed?' she thought. She had heard the term from other villagers at previous villages but she had been staying here a week and never heard the term. In fact she had been here with her parents before and everyone had seemed to be so nice. Surely they could not change in just a year? Kanesho stood up and backed away, tears streaking down her face._

_"Why do you hate me!?" she cried out. Her small voice wavered and cracked the more she cried. The parents had already left her and taken her last toy back with them. The only thing she still had was the monkey doll, Puck. Kanesho suddenly felt angry. Her eyes glowed white hot and she shot a stream of heat out toward the village. A house caught fire and a couple with a child scrambled out. When the fire died she covered her mouth. The father of the house had died in the blaze. Kanesho ran away from the scene not wanting to see what else she had done. But she knew what she had done. She had killed them.'_

Kanesho again started crying. The memory played over and over again in her head. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Kanesho can I come in?" a voice sounded from the other side. Kanesho wiped her tears away and perked up.

"Come in Chiro," she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. Chiro walked in and sat next to Kanesho.

"You o.k.?" he asked her. Kanesho nodded solemnly. Chiro shifted next to her.

"I just want you to know that no matter what the hyperforce are your friends and will be here for you. Got it?" Chiro looked at her. She still had the same pain filled stare that she always wore. For a moment he noticed the pain lifted after he said those words. Kanesho moved slightly closer to him. She had begun to cry again.

"Kanesho?" Chiro said concern etched onto his face. Kanesho threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. Chiro tried to comfort her the best he could.

"Chiro? When I was out there fighting those formless I was so scared." Kanesho confessed after a few minutes.

"Why?"

"Because he had found me. My powers are amplified when I'm scared or angry so that's why I could defeat so many. And when I had to control Sparx so you would let me in. I kissed him on the cheek and the only reason it worked was because I was scared. But here with you and the others I don't need to be scared. I'm safe here, right?" Kanesho had loosened her grip on Chiro and going back to her regular sitting position. Chiro smiled at her.

"You know you might not want to let Nova know that you kissed Sparx. She'd probably freak out about that." Chiro chuckled at the thought. Kanesho laughed at that.

"Yeah I noticed she kinda' likes him," Kanesho said. She then added a bit more serious than before, "And Sparx likes her back I think."

"Hey Kanesho? Promise you won't try to run away again." Chiro said frowning. Kanesho nodded her head to him.

"I really care about you and don't want you to get hurt so…stay with us alright?"

"I promise I will Chiro. You don't need to worry. Okay?" Kanesho smiled at him.

"I'll hold you to that. One more thing."

"What is it?" Kanesho asked confused.

"Don't worry about the whole half-demon thing. Your friends told us and we don't care what you are. We like you for who you are." Chiro said. Kanesho nodded her head in surprise.

_'They know I'm a half-demon and they don't care? Maybe I should stick around for awhile. Just a little while.'

* * *

_

**Gah I couldn't take it anymore! I had to update! But please review. It means alot to me when you review. To all those that have reviewed domo-arigato!**

**Kanesho:Ja ne! Bye!**


	6. Prank start

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was waiting for more reviews! Sadly, they never came…**

**Sitoshi: You are such a drama queen…**

**Really? So that means that I might have a chance of getting that part in the play!**

**Dosuko: What play? (Holds up 30 papers with writing on them) You mean this one? (Kanesho bursts into room) Kanesho: Dosuko! Give me that back right now! (Chases Dosuko with flame thrower gun that popped out of nowhere) **

**Okay… Weird. On with the disclaimer!**

**Sitoshi: Kakuro does not own SRMTHFG.**

**What a shame, huh?**

* * *

Sitoshi was standing outside of Chiro's door with a glass to her ear.

"Sitoshi, I can't hear a thing!" Dosuko complained.

"That's because you're holding the glass to your rear. It's supposed to be your_ ear_, you ignoramus." Sitoshi then hit Dosuko over the head with her fist.

"Right… I knew that! I was just being funny." Dosuko said matter of factly.

"Sure you mean trying." Sitoshi muttered sarcastically. She then put her ear back to the glass and almost got ran over when Kanesho walked out of the room with Chiro in tow, looking very cheery.

"Why are you down there?" Kanesho inquired, helping her friend up off the floor. Sitoshi started trembling, and then exploded.

"We were worried about you so we were eavesdropping on your conversation! And this is how you repay us!?" Sitoshi fumed.

"Huh?" Kanesho blinked twice as realization struck her.

"You were eavesdropping!? Sitoshi that's the lowest thing! You could have just waited and asked me instead!" Kanesho yelled.

"Well you should have known with all the commotion we were making. And you call yourself a half-demon! I thought half-demons were supposed to have super hearing." Sitoshi shot back.

"Ohh! Now that's below the belt." Dosuko whispered to Chiro.

"Dosuko! I heard that. And you're absolutely correct for once. That was below the belt. Sitoshi should be ashamed of herself." Kanesho told him, a _very_ creepy smile playing across her features.

"I d-don't li-like th-that look…" Sitoshi stuttered while Dosuko trembled behind her. Suddenly Kanesho was back to looking cheery.

"Chiro-kun? Do you know where Sparx is? I have a job for him." Kanesho asked, her voice dripping with sweetness. Chiro, now very freaked out from the question and the way she had said it, pointed to the main room.

"After the other two had left he said, "What was that all about?"

* * *

As Kanesho made her way to the main room, she was devising an evil little plan to get back at Sitoshi with.

* * *

**Well this was... short. for those of you who reviewed: Domo arigato! Bye!**


End file.
